


Shibboleth

by QueenOfStars



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-06
Updated: 2004-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfStars/pseuds/QueenOfStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shib·bo·leth / 'shi-b&-l&th also -"leth / <i>a word or saying used by adherents of a party, sect, or belief and usually regarded by others as empty of real meaning</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shibboleth

You learn to live with the grief like you learn to live with the ghost of a missing limb. A dull ache that tells you it should be there; you can feel it throbbing, but when you reach to touch, his side of the bed is empty and the sheets are cold.

You tell the others casualties are part of the job description. And you tell yourself that, even if _he_ wasn't, _you_ are a soldier. And soldiers suck it up and move on. So you act like the Colonel you are.

And you convince the others.

But not yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Entry: **shib·bo·leth**  
> Pronunciation: 'shi-b&amp;-l&amp;th also -"leth  
> Function: noun  
> Etymology: Hebrew shibbOleth stream; from the use of this word in Judg 12:6 as a test to distinguish Gileadites from Ephraimites, who pronounced it sibbOleth  
> 1 a: **_a word or saying used by adherents of a party, sect, or belief and usually regarded by others as empty of real meaning_** :: _the old shibboleths come rolling off their lips -- Joseph Epstein_  
> b: a widely held belief :: _today this book publishing shibboleth is a myth -- L. A. Wood_  
> c: TRUISM, PLATITUDE :: _some truth in the shibboleth that crime does not pay -- Lee Rogow_  
> 2 a: a use of language regarded as distinctive of a particular group :: _accent was... a shibboleth of social class -- Vivian Ducat_  
> b: a custom or usage regarded as distinguishing one group from others :: _for most of the well-to-do in the town, dinner was a shibboleth, its hour dividing mankind -- Osbert Sitwell_  
> (from Merriam-Webster Online Dictionary)
> 
> Challenge: [The West Wing](http://epguides.com/WestWing/) episode titles @ [](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/profile)**[stargate100](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/)**  
> Spoilers: Meridian/Revelations and after (to think I haven't seen them yet O.O;;)  
> Published: 06 February 2004 @ 03:21 pm


End file.
